Development of Pezberry
by Jirapan
Summary: Santana decides that Rachel needs to add some fun and rule breaking to her life, but it leads to more feelings that Santana wasn't counting on to develop. Santana though knows Rachel is still fawning over Finn and she also knows Finn still loves her. However she doesn't plan on giving up.


"No you know what, you need to loosen up a little Berry," Santana said getting up of the couch and walked away from Rachel.

"I'll have you know I am very loose Santana," Rachel remarked and pushed herself more into the couch. The next thing she knew a coat is thrown on her and she hears her shoes clatter on the floor in front of her.

"Mhm, sure you keep telling yourself that when you're forty and living alone in this same apartment watching re-runs of How I Met Your Mother," Santana said and pulled her coat on.

"What are these for?" Rachel asked in a huff and pulled her coat of her head.

"We're going to a club," Santana answered and pulled on her last shoe.

"No, absolutely not; I am not going out to some club full of people who are wishing for someone to sweep them off their feet. I already have someone I want to be with," Rachel said and crossed her arms. Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to Rachel and stood in front of her.

"First this isn't about finding love; this is about you having fun. Second Finn is in Ohio teaching the Glee Club and isn't here right now and probably will never be. Now get the shoes on," Santana said and raised her brow. Rachel stared at her for some time before letting out a defeated sigh. She pulled her shoes on and put her jacket on.

"Fine, but this is a onetime only thing," Rachel said. Santana smiled at her victory and walked out the large door, with Rachel falling closely behind.

They walked into the club and the first thing she noticed were all of the people on the dance floor grinding and a few couples making out on the couches and dark corners.

"Well I came I saw, now I'm leaving," Rachel said and turned to walk out, but Santana caught her arm and pulled her back.

"I don't think so Berry, we just got here and you haven't even had any fun yet," Santana said with a smile while observing the crowd.

"I don't feel comfortable Santana, and where did you get these fake IDs for us?" Rachel said while she looked at the ID Santana bestowed to her before they walked up to the bouncer.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, but aside from that they look authentic huh? I got Quinn one also," Santana said looking at her Rosario Cruz ID she used at Mr. Schue's sham of a wedding.

"They do… but why Emily Rose?" Rachel asked and put the ID in Santana's face. Santana pulled her head back a little at the movement and grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled it down.

"Because it was the only name I could think of at the time and I could totally see you going crazy like the chick in the movie," Santana answered.

"She was possessed," Rachel stated with a glare.

"Yes and you act like you possessed by the devil a lot of the time, besides why does it matter, you're only her once right?" Santana smirked.

"Yes of course," Rachel answered quickly before shoving the ID back into her pocket.

"Well good now stop complaining we're about to have some fun," Santana said. She pulled Rachel to the bar and asked for a shot to get her and Rachel started. He gave the shots to them and Santana quickly downed it. She looked over at Rachel who had a look of defiance on her face. Santana rolled her eyes and took Rachel's shot.

"Alright Berry first rule of having fun, you have to actually do something fun," Santana said.

"I refuse to drink alcohol ever since Brittany threw up on me at the assembly," Rachel stated. Santana sighed and looked around. Then an idea popped into her head. A new song started playing and Santana turned and smirked at Rachel. "Do you trust me?" Santana asked. Rachel looked at her skeptically and hesitantly nodded.

"Yes why?" Rachel asked.

"Then trust me when I say to loosen up. Nothing bad will happen that you don't want… have fun Rachel," Santana said. Rachel's face visibly softened at the use of her name.

"Fine," Rachel breathed out and Santana genuinely smiled.

"_Alright sir, sure I'll have another it's early three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty," _Santana sang when she turned to the bar tender. She looked over to Rachel and pointed at her. _"Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty, trust me," _Santana continued, Rachel looked at her aghast, but shook her head and accepted the drink. Santana smiled and grabbed Rachel's arm. Rachel was in the middle of a drink and was surprised by the pull. She put the drink on the counter and followed Santana to the middle of the dance floor.

"_I'm the instigator of underwear," _Santana rolled her body while Rachel looked around nervously, _"Showing up here and there uh oh," _Santana sang.

"_Oh no," _Rachel sighed when Santana pulled her in to get her dancing.

"_So what if it's only one o'clock in the afternoon it's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of," _Santana stopped and the crowd shouted 'your life'. Rachel looked around shocked but then started laughing at the participation of the crowd and how Santana got them involved. Santana smiled and dance around Rachel.

"_Lordy, lordy, lordy, I can't help it I like to party it's genetic!" _Santana sang and shrugged to Rachel, _"It's electrifying! Wind me up and watch me go, where she stops nobody knows," _Santana stopped in front of Rachel and smiled at her, _"a good excuse to be a bad influence on you," _Santana pointed to Rachel and she only shook her head. Santana moved on and pointed to various other people singing 'and you' over and over. She grabs Rachel and pulls her over to an older woman.

"_Alright ma'am ," _Santana sung to the woman, _"calm down I know your daughter said she was in my house," _ the woman looked at her in confusion and shock and Rachel couldn't help but giggle. _"She was the captain of the cheerleaders, but I turned her out. She wasn't the first and she won't be the last to tone it down," _Santana made a motion with her hands, waving them down why the woman looks at her in disgust. Santana pulls Rachel in close and points to her, _"this happens all the time I'm a story to tell the alibi, they wanna go home, I ask them…"_

"_Why?" _Rachel pitched in, Santana smiled and pulled Rachel to a young man.

"_It's daylight…"_

"_Not night."_

"_They might need a break from all the real life," _Santana continued, turning to Rachel as if trying to make her see their side.

"_Get a life," _Rachel sang, crossed her arms and smiled along with Santana.

"_It gets to be too much sometime, it's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of…" _Santana paused and everyone including Rachel screamed out 'your life'. Santana pulled Rachel back out to the dance floor and now they both started dancing with everyone else surrounding them and dancing along.

"_Lordy, lordy, lordy I can't help I like to party it's genetic! It's electrifying! Wind me up and watch me go where she stops nobody knows uh oh (oh no)," _Santana pulls Rachel in and they dance together, _"a good excuse to be a bad influence on you," _Santana sang. Santana fakes and faint and Rachel catches her laughing. _"I'm off to see the doctor, I hope she has a cure, I hope she makes me better. What does that even mean? We don't know," _Santana stops and the music silent a little. Then Santana sings out with all her heart while jumping and clapping along with everyone else.

"_Lordy, lordy, lordy I can't help it I like to party it's genetic! It's electrifying! Wind me up and watch me go where she stops nobody knows a good excuse to be a bad influence on you!" _music starts back up to its original pace and Santana continues the song, _"lordy, lordy, lordy I can't help it I like to party it's genetic! It's electrifying! Wind me up and watch me go where she stops nobody knows," _Santana points to Rachel one last time, _"a good excuse to be a bad influence on you!" _ Santana smiles before pointing at other people while singing 'and you'.

"_I'm a good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you and you!" _Santana finishes a little out of breath. Everyone claps and she takes a bow before leading Rachel away for the rest of their fun.

Santana stumbles in while holding Rachel up while the diva giggles.

"Jesus Berry you weigh a ton," Santana groaned and pulled her into the apartment.

"Where's Kurt isn't he s'pposed to be around?" Rachel slurred loudly.

"He's probably asleep, keep quiet," Santana growled, "I should have thought of the aftermath of getting you drunk," Santana muttered and pulled Rachel into her room.

"S'tana I had soooo much funnn… why'd you not take me there sooner?" Rachel asked.

"Because you're a tight ass who doesn't like fun," Santana answered and threw Rachel on the bed.

"Ow," Rachel mumbled into her bed.

"You'll get over it, now stay there and sleep. I'm going to bed," Santana said and started walking out.

"S'tana?" Santana heard Rachel call out her name. Santana sighed and looked back at the girl who was now on her back smiling.

"What?" Santana snapped.

"Thank you," Rachel yawned. Santana looked slightly uncomfortable but then smiled.

"Yeah… you're welcome," Santana said, but noticed that Rachel was already passed out. Santana closed the curtain and went to sleep.


End file.
